Conflicted Heart
by theplaywrite
Summary: Carly and Kalin started dating. Sounds simple enough, but her heart might still belong to Jack. How is Kalin going to handle that? [KalinxCarly, some JackxCarly]


Carly was getting ready for a night out in the city. She had just finished brushing her dark hair. She stepped back from the mirror and looked at her outfit. She had chosen a simple skirt and an orange blouse with sandals on her feet. The aspiring reporter was not told exactly what she was going to be doing tonight, so she prepared herself for anything.

There was a knock at the door. Carly looked at the clock. He was three minutes early. She grabbed her signature swirl glasses before answering the door. She opened the door and let out a little smile at the pair of golden eyes waiting for her.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Neither of them ever dated before, so when Kalin clumsily asked his ex-ally if she wanted to go out, they didn't know what to expect.

"So, Kalin, you never told me what we are doing?" Carly asked, showing how shy she was.

Kalin smiled. "Well, I wanted it to be a surprise. Come on."

Carly followed the tall man out of her apartment, shutting the door behind her. It was a quite walk to the street below. When they got down, Carly was a bit taken back at Kalin's mode of transportation.

"I never rode on a runner before." She shakily stated.

Kalin got a little confused, then remembered what Jack told him about Carly. "You don't have to worry."

He handed the girl an extra helmet and motioned her to the bike. After the helmet was on, Carly sat on the runner and wrapped her arms around Kalin's waist. Both of them felt a blush on their cheeks. Kalin revved the engine and the two took off. They sped down the highway to the other side of the city.

Kalin stopped at the bottom of a hill. Each of them got off the bike.

"I hope you don't mind that we have to climb this hill." Kalin said apologetically.

"No, it's fine. I just hope I don't trip over my own feet, again." Carly admitted.

They started walking up the hill.

"You don't strike me as the clumsy type."

"Well, I guess I ask for it sometimes."

"Do you like being a reporter?"

"Yea. Sometimes it can be hectic. I do wish I got a bit more respect, though. I ca...woah."

And just as Carly predicted, she tripped. But before she could hit the ground, Kalin caught her by the arm.

"Carly, are you alright?"

To Kalin's surprise, Carly started laughing. "I'm fine. I'm fine."

"Well, we're here."

Carly looked up and saw an old tree. Kalin didn't let go of the girl's arm, but instead walked her to the tree. The two sat down, when Carly noticed something.

"Is that a screen down there?"

After she said that, a movie began to play on the screen and the people in front of the screen started to take their seats on the grass. The movie playing was an old, black-and-white comedy.

"This is cool." Carly smiled.

"I didn't think you would like it?" Kalin revealed.

"You kidding...?"

Carly looked over at Kalin and the two locked eyes. The young man smiled, making Carly blush again, only this time Kalin noticed. He moved a bit closer to his date.

"You know, I didn't think you would say yes when I asked you out."

Carly didn't know how to respond. Just being around him made Carly lost for words.

"You don't seem like someone who would be into dating and romance."

"I'm not really." Kalin looked down. "Do you lo..."

Before Kalin could finish the question, he bit his lip.

"Do I what?" Carly was curious now.

"No, I shouldn't be asking that."

"Come on, Kalin. I'm sure it's fine."

Kalin took a deep breath. "Do you still like Jack Atlas?"

Carly was taken back by the question. Of course she still liked Jack. But if she still liked Jack, why was she on a date with Kalin?

"I-I guess I still do."

Kalin frowned, knowing this was all too good to be true.

"But I don't want to."

He looked up at her again and she looked like she was about to cry.

"I don't want to have feelings for him anymore. I know he doesn't have feelings for me." The girl's tone was getting really low. "I want my heart back."

She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Kalin's smile again. He reached for her glasses and took them off her face. Kalin starred at her eyes, now that they weren't black any more.

"You have beautiful eyes, Carly.

She could hear soft music playing from the movie below.

"Carly, I can't do anything for your relationship with Jack. And I know that...that you might not ever feel that way about me. I just want you to know that I do have feelings for you."

"How? You barely even know me."

"I know you more than you think I do. I'm sorry."

Kalin stood up and took a few steps away.

"Wait. Can't we try?"

They spent the rest of the night talking and laughing. Kalin brought Carly home later than they expected. She promised him another date at the end of the week, when a carnival was in town. They almost didn't wanted to wait for the end of the week.

Almost three months later, Kalin and Carly made it official that they were in a relationship together. Carly was happy that Kalin was there for her. She remembered their first kiss, during a torrential down pour, when she was getting off Kalin's runner. She, unexpectedly, grabbed Kalin's jacket and locked their lips together. Everything went great after that kiss.

Until, one day, Carly meet up with Jack and some of his friends. She didn't tell any of them that her and Kalin were together, because the couple didn't want many people to know. But throughout the day, Carly was fawning over Jack like she used to, without even realizing. When the day was over, she was driving her car back home, when she realized what she had done and what that meant. She felt awful.

She waited in her car for awhile before she walked up to her apartment. Kalin was staying with her while his place was under construction, so he would be there when she walked in. She acted like nothing was wrong, but Kalin knew her too well. When he asked what was bothering her, she knew she couldn't lie about it. Carly told Kalin flat out what had happened.

Kalin knew Jack was competition for Carly's heart, but hearing what happen, it hurt him more than he thought it would.

"You still like him?" Kalin confronted his girlfriend.

Carly didn't say anything after she was done explaining what she did.

"Carly, just tell me the truth. Do you still like Jack Atlas?"

When she hears Jack's name, her heat skips a beat, but when she hears Kalin's name, all she does is smile.

"I'm sorry Kalin. I don't know. I just..."

Kalin left on his runner and Carly didn't know where he went.

Almost a week went by, when Kalin told Carly to meet him at the airport. She got scared. When she got there, Carly meet Kalin and was told he was moving to South America for his new job. He told her, for now, it was over between them. Kalin turned around and walked away from her, leaving her with only a goodbye, nothing more. She watched him get on the plane, not even noticing the tears falling down her face.

"Kalin, wait. I'm falling in love with you."


End file.
